


Surprise

by Ambromich



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambromich/pseuds/Ambromich
Summary: Short fluff. Andy is out of town and comes home early surprising Miranda. Possibly continuing (feedback welcomed!)





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I, unfortunately, don't own anything other than an overactive imagination. So please, don't sue me. My first attempt. Any tips and reviews are welcomed, please be nice!

The flight attendant gently nudged Andy awake letting her know that the plane would be landing soon. Smiling her thanks she started to feel the excitement build up in her stomach. While she had the career that she had always wanted jet-setting off to location to cover a story she now had something, or rather someone, to come home to.

For over the last 7 months her and Miranda had begun their whirlwind, albeit discreet, romance. After a chance encounter at an event neither could deny the spark that still existed between the pair. It didn't take long before they both confessed the feelings they had been harboring for one another dating back months before Andy ever left Runway and Miranda in Paris.

Both decided that it would be best to keep their relationship low key, outside of the twins. Not only so they could enjoy the beginning of their relationship in peace and enjoy one another, but Miranda insisted on allowing her Andrea's budding career as a journalist to grow without the impact of becoming the main attraction on page six.

Privacy and discretion were something Miranda had perfected over the years. Mostly due to her ability to remain neutral and a mystery when it came to just about anything. Surprisingly enough, it was Miranda who had the most difficulty in not having those around her notice something was going on with their Dragon Lady.

Being in love suited Miranda. While she still kept her ability to scare the ever living shit out of anyone sharper then ever, those close to her (as close as anyone could actually be) couldn't help but notice the happiness that seemed to radiate off of her. Nigel and Emily were the first to notice. Miranda had become sassier in a more playful way which tended to leave them behind in shock much to her amusement. Nigel became to notice discreet little smiles at her phone. Emily for the first time in the 2 years of being Miranda's assistant heard her laugh. An actual hearty laugh that left the Brit standing frozen in wide eyed shock.

During one of their meetings Miranda sat in between both Nigel and Emily at the conference table. At one point she got up from the conference room table leaving her phone face up. When the phone lit up with a new text message both Nigel and Emily turned to sneakily read what it said. Both looked at each other shocked when they saw the message reading "Miss you Gorgeous, hope your meeting is going well" from someone saved simply as "Mine". They were even more shocked when they saw her looking at her phone trying to hide a smile and slightly blushing.

This lasted until Andy had to travel for a week to D.C. to cover a political scandal. Miranda was miserable, and making sure she took everyone down with her. The twins rolled their eyes at their Mother's grumpiness and teased her about moping around the house like a lost puppy. Andy found it endearing how cranky her love was without her, and giggled when she thought about everyone at Runway in their frantic state. If they only knew that their fearless leader was being a big baby because she missed her girlfriend.

To make matters worse there was some sort of leak that resulting in construction directly above Miranda's office. By 10:00 AM Miranda had, had enough and decided to work form home taking the Runway staff with her. After a few unsuccessful attempts at conducting a run through, and waiting for her staff to finally have everything they needed brought to the townhouse Miranda sat with a heavy sigh at her desk in the study. Spotting her phone at the corner of her desk she decided she needed to at least text Andy in order to get some sense of peace.

M: You are not allowed to go on anymore overnight trips. That's all.

A: I miss you too, my love :)

M: Will I get to FaceTime with you tonight?

A: We can.

A: I have a surprise for you.

M: And what would that be, my darling girl?

A: Lol. Now if I told you, what kind of surprise would it be?

M: That's all!

Grinning to herself Andy made her way down to baggage claim. Little did Miranda know that her Andrea was able to finish earlier than anticipated and was making her way home to surprise her. Not even Roy was called to pick her up to ensure the surprise wasn't spoiled.

Miranda started to make her way downstairs in time to hear the front door open. She rolled her eyes thinking it was one of her employees coming back with more items for the run through. She made it almost all the way downstairs without looking towards the door. When she finally did there was her Andrea standing with her gorgeous smile on full display.

Excitement outweighed her shock, completely skipping the last two steps Miranda all buy threw herself into Andrea's waiting arms while exclaiming "baby!" making the brunette laugh heartily. It always melted Andy's heart knowing that besides the twins she was the only one the older woman ever referred to with a pet name. Even her ex-husbands rarely received a sweetheart or a darling from the editor.

Leaning her forehead against Miranda's the brunette closed her eyes relishing in the feeling soft arms wrapping around her neck. Whispering "I missed you so much" before opening her eyes again she wrapped her arms even tighter around her love. Smiling sweetly Miranda replied "I missed you too, my darling."

Neither of them notice that just as Miranda had stepped off the stairs both Nigel and Emily had stepped out of the kitchen just in time to witness the sweet reunion. In her excitement Miranda completely forgot that her staff was at the townhouse. And neither of them noticed until one kiss led to another and they were having a full blown make out session like two teenagers. Emily was the first of the pair to recover from her shock and let out a squeaked "bloody hell."

Startled, Andy was the first to break off the kiss and turn to look wide eyes at their audience. Biting her lip she looked at Miranda muttering through her teeth "Babe you didn't tell me you had anyone over."

Looking at her two employees shocked faces Miranda had a hard time holding in her laughter. Even more so when she realized her lipstick was smeared on Andy's lips and Andy's hands were both fully grabbing the older woman's ass. Unable to keep from laughing Miranda hid her face in the other woman's neck and playfully bit her. " You didn't tell me you were going to be home today."

Grinning at the surprised yelp Miranda pulled back and took one of Andy's hands before turning up the stairs pulling her with her. Half way up the first set Miranda yelled almost singing "Ohhh Emily." Jumping up and moving closer to the stairs, "Yes Miranda." "Thaaaaat's aalll." After hearing both of the woman burst into laughter Emily turn to Nigel with wide eyes hissing "Bloody. Fucking. Hell Nigel!"


	2. Affection

Even before Paris, Andy noticed that Miranda treated her different than everyone else. She was kinder, at least in the a Miranda Priestly type of way. She also let her guard down around the younger woman. Andy was lucky enough to be privy to the softer more human side of the editor. Those small glimpses showing her the other sides to Miranda already had her falling for the older woman. When they reconnected and Miranda let go allowing herself to shower her love with affection Andy stood no chance in completely falling in love with the editor.

Coming down the stairs almost an hour later, both of them wearing new outfits, Miranda held onto Andy's hand as they made their way into the foyer. Hesitating, Andy squeezed the hand she was holding and called out questioningly "Miranda?", discreetly asking the other woman how she wanted to proceed. They had both agreed to keep their relationship discreet for the time being. Obviously neither one of them had expected to outs themselves as they had earlier.

Pulling Andy closer until both of their fronts were pressed against one another Miranda softly spoke, "The cat is out of the bag now sweetheart. It almost feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I'm tired of not being able to show you my love and treat you as the queen you deserve when others are around. So unless you have any objection, which I will fully support if you do, no more hiding my darling girl." Miranda held her breath as she looked her love in the eye rubbing her hands gently up and down her arms.

Giving Miranda the sweetest smile she had seen from her Andy leaned forward and slowly but passionately kissed her love until they broke apart needing air. In a soft loving voice Andy spoke with her lips still close to Miranda's, "I would love nothing more than to walk up and down the streets of New York and the rest of the world telling everyone how absolutely in love I am with Miranda Priestly." Giving her lips another soft peck she added with a smirk, "My Miranda."

With a blinding smile that was reserved only for her Andrea and her twins Miranda grabbed her by the waist wrapping her arm around the slim young woman giving her a smoldering kiss, "My Andrea." Giving her another hot but shorter kiss Miranda grabbed a handful of Andy's behind and moaned loud and playfully "mm! Mine!." Andy threw her head back laughing while her arms were wrapped around the other woman shoulders, "All yours my love."

"Very well then darling" with a smug smirk Miranda patted Andy's behind, "come along." The two women walked down the hall Andy with her arm around Miranda's shoulders, and Miranda with her arm around Andy's waist their sides pressed together. With a giggle Andy leaned into Miranda "how much do you think we could get away with before Emily passes out?" causing the older woman to throw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

This is the scene that caused the entire room to stand still in shock. Miranda not only embracing the infamous Andrea Sachs as they walked into the study, but she looked beyond happy and was laughing. A few of them swore that hell must have just froze over. Neither ladies could hold back their chuckles at the look on Emily's face.

Standing in the middle of the room with their arms still around each other Miranda addressed the room, "As you all can see, and from what I can tell from your expressions, our well kept secret is out. While me and Andrea are in a relationship and will no longer be discreet around my home or at Runway we have not made plans, yet, on publicly announcing our relationship. Once the shock wears off I need you all to remember the non-disclosure that was signed at the start of your employments. If this is leaked I will know it was one of you and it won't take much before I find out which one of you it was." pausing to look around the room with her signature icy glare before she continued, "Now, I have spent a week apart from my Andrea, and I wish to no longer continue this separation, so...get over it, as Andrea will be present during the rest of today. That's all."

Andy laughed softly before placing a hand on Miranda's cheek and leaning in to kiss the opposite cheek. "I'm going to get some work done to." Giving Andy's hip a rub and a couple pats Miranda answered, "Of course baby" making Andy grin at the use of the the word baby. While everyone else stayed mostly staring at the pair until Miranda gave them one hell of a glare, Andrea went to work getting out her laptop and notes . Miranda made her way over to an oversized chair that was almost as big as a normal love seat. Sitting down she looked at Andy with a smile while patting the space next to her. Silently inviting her to join her in their usually place when they both worked out of the house.

Andy bit her lip to stop the shit eating grin that threatened to escape. She took her seat next to Miranda and got comfy as the other woman hooked her arm around her slim legs and pulled them over her lap. Both of there head's snapped up as they heard a loud clap and a squeal from Nigel who just grinned before addressing them "I love this!" Miranda rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to not smile while Andrea gave him a gorgeous smile that caught the other woman attention. When Andy looked over the Miranda was looking at her with a loving smile as if she was the only one in the room. They both snapped out of their trance when Nigel spoke up and started getting everyone out of their own stupors and back to getting the run through on its way.

For the most part everyone did a good job of hiding their curiosity at the pair. Miranda had barely address Emily who continue to stare at the two woman with wide shocked eyes. Nigel and Serena smiled as they caught the pair being affectionate with one another. Serena thought the tenderness coming from Miranda was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Although she would never in her right mind say that out loud to the woman. Both of them hid their grins as they noticed Miranda rubbing her hands up and down Andy's jean clad legs and thighs.

Andy was soon in her own little world going over her notes and writing up her articles. At one point she stopped typing and seemed to be reading over her work and she absentmindedly moved her hand onto Miranda. Placing her hand on the back of the other woman's neck she start with just rubbing her thumb on the area. She had her pen in her mouth concentrating when she started moving her fingers slowly along Miranda's neck in random patterns. Serena and Nigel bit their lips and looked at each other with amused expressions when they heard Miranda's voice get lower and raspier just as Andy began moving her fingers.

Eventually Andy went back to typing. Miranda noticed the younger woman seemed to be growing tired. She was cracking her neck and yawning when Miranda called out for Emily. "Yes Miranda." "Coffee. My usual as well as a venti caramel machiatto with an extra shot and extra caramel and a chocolate chip cookie." She looked over questioningly at Andrea who was looking at her with a wide grin before whispering "yes please" before biting her lip and getting back to work. Emily stood rooted in place with the same wide eyes expression she had all day until Miranda glared and cleared her throat. Jumping up the red head started moving, "oh! um...right. Coffees. Yes Miranda!"

"Very well. Everyone should know what they need to get done. Nigel, my office tomorrow 9 sharp. That's all." Turning in the chair she tucked her legs in underneath Andy's. Andy had already moved her laptop and notes to the side and moved so they were both tangled together facing each other. They smiled at each other lovingly before Miranda spoke, "Now you, tell me all about your trip." She kept one hand rubbing up and down the side of Andy's leg while the other grabbed the young woman's hand bringing it up to her lips to kiss and hold against her lips. Andy snuggled in closer and began detailing everything abutter trip to her love.

Nigel was the last one out of the room. Before he left he looked back and smiled at the site before him. It was obviously to him and everyone else who witnessed today that this was true and utter love, and he couldn't be any happier for his Dragon Lady or his Six.


	3. Peeping Toms: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated between our love birds.

By the time Emily came back with their Starbucks Andy was curled up in Miranda's lap asleep. The older woman snuggled her and gently stroked her hair. Miranda truly missed her love more than she could imagine she would have. If she could she would sit there staring and memorizing every feature on Andrea's face.

Emily cleared her throat and whispered Miranda's name to get her attention. Turning to look in her direction, Miranda gestured for Emily to leave everything on the desk. She turned back to Andy and started placing soft kisses all over her face. "My darling girl", she whispered, "Time to wake up." Snuggling closer and burying her face into the older woman's chest Andy mumbled "fimoreminus".

Chuckling Miranda pulled her arms closer around the young woman and gave her a squeeze. She placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Sitting up she began to rub her hands up and down Andy's arms. "Wake up beautiful girl." Andy sat up and stretched her arms above her head, which caused her shirt to rise up and expose her toned midsection. Miranda moaned and ran her nails against the exposed skin. She grinned when she heard Andy shriek from the tickling sensation it caused.

Patting Andy's knee Miranda stood up and went to grab both their coffees. They sat in a comfortable silence while they drank their coffee. Miranda smirked when she saw how quickly Andy ate her cookie, causing the younger woman to respond by sticking her tongue out at her love. Setting her cup down Miranda held out her hands for Andy to come to her. Miranda was standing leaning back against her desk. Andy moved to stand in-between the older woman's legs and wrapped one arm around her neck with her other hand laid on her upper chest. As soon as Andy felt Miranda's hands rubbing up and down her back her eyes drifted shut and with a sigh she placed her forehead against her loves.

"I've missed you baby," whispered Miranda. Instantly a mischievous smirk formed on Andy's lips. She shifted so both of her arms were loosely wrapped around Miranda. With her lips against the older woman's ear she spoke in a low husky voice, "Did you miss me or did you miss your mistress." At the word misstress Andy choose to run her nails slowly but roughly down Miranda's back causing her to let out what Andy would describe as a half yelp half groan. Miranda's back arched and her hands instinctively grabbed onto Andy. Her chest was now pressed against Andy's and her eyes were closed as her head had fallen slightly back. Miranda turned into putty in Andy's hands at any type of attention she received on her back. One of the many pleasant surprises Andy discovered once the pair started to become intimate with each other.

Another pleasant surprise to Andy was Miranda's submissive side coming out behind closed doors. Miranda was a formidable force outside of her family life. When the pair began to grew closer a new side started to show whenever she was alone with Andy. Andy was blown away by the new sweet and romantic Miranda she was getting to know. The first time they made love it was slow, soft and hours were spent exploring each others bodies.

Andy would have always guessed that Miranda would have been naturally inclined to be the one in charge in bed. It didn't take long for both women to become more and more comfortable with each other. The kind of comfort that comes with trust between two lovers. What started out as exploration of wants and needs turned into a bit of a game between the two lovers. To the public eye Miranda was always in charge and always got her way. Even in her previous relationships she ran the show in and out of the bedroom. However, with Andy she learned to let go and relinquish control. The more they got to know each other and the more they let their chemistry lead their exploration the more their roles formed in the bedroom.

For the first time in her life Miranda found herself willingly submissive. If that wasn't mind boggling enough for her, she was even more baffled when she found that she loved it. She loved the feeling of letting go. Specifically letting go to her Andrea. The feelings that Andy invoked in her were brand new to her. No one had ever made her feel as wanted or desirable as Andy had. She went to great lengths to make sure she looked good, even more so as she grew older. What no one knew was that she was also highly insecure when it came to her looks. However when she was with Andy, the young woman made her forget about every insecurity that normally ran through her mind.

"Hmmm?" Andy hummed against her ear causing Miranda to shiver. Biting her lip somewhat shyly Miranda whispered hoarsely "Both". The grin that spread on Andy's face was almost feral. The younger woman moved her hand to cup Miranda firmly between her legs causing her to gasp, "And were you a good girl while I was away..." dropping her voice to a dangerously low tone Andrea continued "remember, I'll know if you weren't". Miranda's response came in a desperate gasp, "Yes! Yes I was! I promise". Her own body betraying her, Miranda's legs instinctively spread while her knuckles turned white as they gripped the edge of her desk.

Unbeknownst to Andy and Miranda, part of the Runway team had returned in search of missing pieces from the run through. Entering through the back gate instead of the front door Nigel was undetected. He made his way to the back door as he looked around to make sure no one left behind anything after loading everything into vehicles to head back to Runway offices. On his way though something caught his attention. Through the window he could see both Andy and Miranda in their heated embrace. Nigel admitted to himself that he had developed a strange fascination with the new pairing of his Six and his friend. The scene in front of him was captivating. The Dragon Lady herself looked to be at the mercy of a hungry looking Andrea Sachs.

Anyone would admit that they made a striking pair. There was something even more enthralling at this new dynamic that seemed to form. Nigel felt his mouth go dry as he saw Miranda open mouthed and wantoned expression as Andy looked down at her with what he could only describe as a wolf like hunger.

Walking behind him Email smacked his arm "What in bloody hell are you doing?!" Nigel practically jumped out of his skin before be got ahold of himself and put his finger up to his mouth "sshh!"

"Don't you bloody dare shush me you perv!" Waving his hands in front of the Brit Nigel rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up and look!" Emily rolled her eyes and looked in the window long enough to see Andy grinning over Miranda as her hand was hidden in-between the older woman's thighs. "Oh my god! Nigel! If Miranda catches us ..." "Catches us doing what Querida?" Both Nigel and Emily jumped as Serena came up behind them and questioned them. Nigel held one hand to his heart as he pointed at the window with his other. Looking to where she was directed the Brazilians only response was "Ohhh!" Nigel crossed his arms and with raised eyebrows replied "Exactly".

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I got a bit of writers block on how to continue. I wasn't sure how smutty to go with it. Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
